X-Tale
X-Tale is an AU created by user Yossipossi on the 7th day of July, 2016. 'Story' Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. ... The barrier required one SOUL, human or monster, to be given to it yearly. Every year, the monsters would have a lottery on who died. One year, it landed on Undyne, head of the royal guard. She started a rebellion, plunging the Underground into war. If a single human SOUL was found, it was to be brought to the barrier. A human SOUL would make the barrier not require SOULs for another decade, bringing peace. No human has ever showed up, so no one knew what to expect. Until now. X-Tale is an AU in which the barrier requires one SOUL, from either a human or monster, to continue functioning every year. If they fail to provide a SOUL, the underground will collapse. Human SOULs stabilize the barrier for a decade. Chara never enters mount Ebott. However, Asriel later dies from other means. Due to the barrier's issue, Asgore decides a lottery is a good idea to determine who dies. This happens for 5 years, each being usually minor monsters. In the sixth year, Undyne is picked, and is so fed up with the system she makes a rebellion. She, and a few fellow members storm New Home, and accidentally kills Asriel in the process. Undyne and fellow members retreat to Waterfall, as Asgore declares war on them. Quickly, Toriel leaves to the only place not effected by the war: The RUINs. Needleteeth quickly established himself as monarch and cut the RUINs off from the rest of the Underground, as to avoid getting involved. Muffet, seeing the opportunity to make some easy cash, sets up a border system between Waterfall and Hotland, separating the two new "countries". Undyne makes Sans the official scientist, and makes Papyrus a watchman. Then, Undyne makes Snowdin head of opperations. Meanwhile, Asgore tells Alphys to inhance Mettaton to be a ruthless killing robot with all the latest weapons. Alphys complies. Later, Alphys runs the DT experiments, and surprise surprise, they fail, and create the amalgamates. However, Asgore finds out and uses the amalgamates as weapons against the Waterfallians. Asgore makes CORE the official weapons development and storage area, and makes Hotland the capital. Waterfall enforcers are called Waterfallians, and Hotland enforcers are called Hotlandians. Oh, and Flowey can't absorb 6 SOULs if no humans fell ;) 'Rules' *You must gain permission from Yossipossi to post an OC on this page. *Your OC cannot be smashin walls. Specifically the 4rth one. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **They cannot be a candidate for deletion either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, ask me on my wall. Yes, my wall. You can find it here. **You must say his/her HP, ATK, DEF, location, side of the war, birth day (only the day of the year), and abilities. **Asking for you OC to be added in the comments will result on a message on your wall to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *Please say on your OC submission "X marks the spot" if you read the rules. *If your OC is part of a different part of the Underground (not in the original game), then they are not engaged in the war unless they choose so. *'I have the right to say no to an application.' 'Locations' 'Characters' Main Characters OC Characters 'Gallery' Sans_spriteX-tale.png|Waterfallian Sans Papyrus_spriteX-Tale.png|Waterfallian Papyrus Undyne_Overworld_armor_without_helmetX-Tale.png|Undyne, Ruler of the Waterfallians X-Tale Muffet.png|Muffet X-Tale Alphys.png|Hotlandian Alphys X-Tale Mettaton.png|Hotlandian War Hero Mettaton Mettaton NEO X-Tale.png|Hotlandian Mettaton NEO Prototype Asgore X-Tale.png|Asgore, Ruler of Hotlandians 'Trivia' *Mettaton has determination in his robot body, for an extreme berserker mode. His DT level is shown by the bar on his chest in box form, and the heart on his torso for his NEO form. **He does not have an EX form. *In the original concept, Toriel was supposed to be clueless about the war. *X-Tale's banner has a shadow. *The TP route ends with Flowey absorbing everyone's SOULs, but instead of the 6 human SOULs (which aren't in the Underground), Flowey absorbs enough DETERMINATION from the amalgamates to become ASRIEL and destroy the barrier, ETC. **Yes, I know DETERMINATION does not work like that in Undertale, but this is an AU, OKAY!? *The most fun making a texture I had was for Mettaton NEO. The hardest was Undyne. The easiest was Asgore. *There is a hidden number 1 in Mettaton's screen. 'Credits' Yossipossi - Concept, Owner SquidFairy - Admin Help Thomas Tuohy - Music Category:AU Category:RP AU